Seeing Red/Transcript
This is the episode script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High. song story starts at Evil Ryan: So, Connor. Do you think Ryagio is good? Connor Lacey: Yes. I still think Ryan is inside him. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. And if he don't reform Ryagio, Ryan will be a villain forever. Anyway. That would not happen. Connor Lacey: I hope he will reform. Evil Ryan: Me too. [Then, when Evil Ryan opens a locker, a doll smashs a pie on his face Harley Quinn (DCSHG): Laughing Bertram T. Monkey: Harley! Your pranks are the worst. Harley Quinn (DCSHG): Hey! If you show your love for pranks, you would not be the worst. Evil Anna: Something seems Not right here. Connor Lacey: Tell me about it. They are not acting like themselves if you ask me. Evil Anna: Not me, Conlan. C'mon, Starfire. I think something is making them angry. Starfire: I think you are the right, Evil Anna. Ryagio Dazzle: Count me in, Connor. And don't worry. I am not here for my revenge on you, I want to help you on this mystery. My bandmates are here too. Connor Lacey: Okay. Ryagio Dazzle: I know you and I are friends. Kairia and Chris Right, guys? Kairia Blaze: Yeah. Chris Dusk: Me too. I know Martin is not himself. Evil Ryan: Wow. Looks like Ryan is a bit like Adagio when he is around with the others. I hope Britney is immune to this unknown anger thing. Connor Lacey: I hope my Twilight's okay. Ryagio Dazzle: Twilight? You mean the girlfriend of OpThomas Prime? Connor Lacey: No. I mean, my series Twilight. Ryagio Dazzle: Oh. I guess we met this Twilight from differnet worlds. I met her in Equestria. Connor Lacey: In mine, I met her in the Island of Sodor. Kairia Blaze: Cool. Chris Dusk: So. I guess that the Twilight is ok in another dimension. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Ryagio Dazzle: Don't worry, Batboy. his hand under Connor's chin Once we saved your Twilight, Thomas will be so pleased for you. Connor Lacey: I guess, you're right. ScI-Ryan: Connor? Why did Ryagio got his hand under your chin? Connor Lacey: I guess he feels me like a soft toy. Ryagio Dazzle: I know we can do. Let's go find the source. I can sense lots of negative energy in this place. Ryagio sees some more students arguing New Dazzlings' pendants glow red as they start absorbing the negative energy Sci-Ryan: Ryan? You ok? Ryagio Dazzle: Yeah. I can feel the negative energy flow through us. Evil Anna: Wow. At least the Cyberlings are sirens like you guys. Ryagio Dazzle: Yeah. At least Britney is ok. Britney: It's ok, Ryan. I can help. Ryagio Dazzle: Adagio. Nice of you to help us. Britney: It's what I do. feels the Dark Emergem's power Britney: Whoa. Look like Adagio is taking over me. Ryagio Dazzle: turns into Adagio Connor Lacey: Britney? You ok? Adagio Dazzle: She's alright, Lacey boy. I goes with Starfire [[Category:Connor Lacey] Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer